Take My Air
by xxblood.of.the.black.rosee
Summary: Edward leaves in New Moon but never comes back. The Cullens come back to Forks 100 years later to find Bella as a Vampire. Will she forgive him? Or will she leave him forever? OCC R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

Love. Life. Meaning. Over. The word that silenced all others, uttered from Ed… his perfect lips as a final goodbye.

After Sam found me I was crushed, that was until Jacob Black came along. We were best friends, but lately he hasn't been around. He won't talk to me in any sort of way. I have voiced my concerns to Charlie, but he has warned me not to become a nuisance of myself. A nuisance, ha! Just because I call Jacob every night does not mean I am a nuisance.

He is or shall I say was, the only person who could help me get through my now depressing life. Just then Charlie called from downstairs.

"Bella." He said

"Yeah dad?" I answered, trudging down the stairs.

"I'm worried about you honey. You haven't been yourself lately."

"Dad, I haven't been myself in almost a month, ever since _he_ left." I stated.

"I know, but I mean you've been almost dead as it seems."

"Well sorry dad I've been trying. I'm gonna go for a walk."

And with that I was out the door.

I walked across the street and into the calm encloser of the forest, but this was not where I should have comr again. It was to much like my nightmare. The forest floor was squishing under my boots from the past rainfall.

I didn't particulally know where I was going, and at ths point I simply didn't care. A couple of minutes later I found myself in a meadow. _Our meadow. _Then I couldn't take it anymore, I just fell onto my knees and cried, but before I could go to far I heard a noise and instantly goy to my feet.

Just as I was about to leave he stepped out of the rosebush. It was Laurent.

"Bella?" He questioned.

"Hey Laurent," I said, "what are you doing out here?"

"Well… I'm actually on a hunting trip and you smell wonderful."

I gulped.

"where are the Cullens? Their house smelled vacant." He stated

"Um…" I hesitated

_Lie. _avelvety voice commanded

I nearly fainted right there.

"Edward?" I whispered so low that even Laurent wouldn't hear it.

_Lie!_ Angry now

"Um… they went on a family vacation to Europe for a month and should be back very soon." It looked as if he didn't but iy. Curse my stupid lying skills.

"Well they'll still be to late to save you." He inched closer

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry bella, but I'm gonna kill you cause, as you can see, I am very hungry."

Oh no!

_Tell him I will kill him. Lie!_

"He won't be happy with you," I mentioned, "he'll know it was you."

"Oh well he won't know it was me because, you see, during the next rainfall my scent and your scent will wash away. You will just simply go missing."

He was walking towards me now.

When he got there he bent down to place his ice cold lips to my neck, and the amount of time it took him to sink his teeth into my neck, they were gone.

The burning pain started ripping through my veins while I heard growling in the background.

Then I blacked out.

**A/N: REVIEW. Please I love reviews. REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Discalimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT.**

It felt like weeks, months, years that the fire was licking through my veins. But as the Cullen's said it only took a maximum of three days. Just as I thought it would never end, the pain started to slowly fade.

"Thank you." I thought.

"Oh it is so nice to see your one of us now." Said a menacing voice.

"Will you not respond to me?" she asked, "oh I forgot, you're in a tone of pain right now."

All of the sudden my heart started to beat like helicopter blades. Then all was silent. When I was sure all the pain was gone I leapt to my feet to see Victoria standing there.

"What do you want?" I spit at her.

"Well I was gonna get my revenge, but that will seem to be a bit more difficult considering you are a newborn Vampire."

That was when I noticed the dry feeling, as if had swallowed sand, in the back of my throat.

"Leave me be Victoria." I stated.

"Now why would I do that? I will get my revenge eventually." She spat back.

"Edward will not let that happen."

"Don't try and fool me. I know he is gone, left you." She stated, "just watch out Bella. I'll be back." And with that I was alone.

I was starting to contemplate what I would do. I couldn't go back to Charlie without the possibility of killing him. So, I decided to hunt first. I would be like the Cullen's and only hunt animals. Then a thought occurred to me. Do I have a power? No I don't think so. I'm the kind of person who would be a normal vampire without powers. I'm nothing but average.

I realized that hunting isn't as easy as it seems. In the middle of draining a deer I smelled humans and almost attacked but I didn't.

Finally after feeling full, with the burn in the back of my throat only muted, I decided when I would go and get some of my clothes and shit from Charlie's. I was going to miss him, Renée and Jake. Thinking of Jacob brought up a whole round of questions. Where is he? What is he doing? Will I ever see him again?

Realizing that it was 11 o'clock I _started_ to head towards charlie's at human speed. I would be like _him_ and climb through my bed room window.

When I got inside I heard the muted voice of the announcer for a Mariner's game.

"Mariner's up by 2."

Oh how I would miss my baseball loving dad. With my rugged copy of Wuthering Heights and enough clothes I was gone.

By the next morning I was in Alaska. I decided I'd stay there for a while. Good enough amount of wildlife.

As I looked around my temporary home I realized I finally got what I wanted, to be a vampire. But what the point in being a vampire when the person you wanted to spend the rest of eternity with was gone forever.

I bumped into someone then.

"Oh I'm so sorry."

"That's okay." A sweet voice said.

I turned to look into golden eyes. From edward's description I could tell this was Tanya.

"Hi, my name is Tanya." She said

"Hi, I'm Bella," I said, "it's nice to meet you."

"Thank you, you too." She looked me over again and realization came to her face, "hey you're Bella Swan aren't you?"

"Um… how did you know?" I asked stupidly.

"Because of the way Edward described you." I cringed at the sound of his name. It still hurt to hear it.

"Yeah well I have to go, bye." And then I was gone leaving her there dumbstruck.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW. PLEASE REVIEW! I HOPE YOU ENJOYING MY STORY!**

**I have the 3rd chapter done and i'm ging to post it soon . It has a surprise. Review and i take anonyomus reviews sooooooo.... REVIEW! **

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT.**

**Get ready the surprise is........some of it's in EPOV! That part was really hard to write.**

100 years later:

I miss Bella. Every thought I have is about Bella. Her hair, her smile. Everything. She was my world. I don't regret my decision to leave her but in more ways than one I do.

Since then I've always been in my room more or less curled up into a ball in the middle of my bed. I only leave my room to go hunting and take a shower.

"Edward, come downstairs please." Carlisle called. I walked downstairs to the living room.

"What?" I answered.

"Son, we're moving back to Forks."

"I can't do that Carlisle. It will hurt too much."

"That was your choice," he stated, "and we've been there before and we know we can stay without many issues from the sun."

"I still can't do it." I yelled.

"Well sorry we're leaving soon so go pack."

"Fine."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When we entered the town of Forks I got really mopey. I miss Bella soo much.

"It will be okay Edward. You left because you loved her and didn't want her to get hurt." Alice stated.

"_Love _her, Alice. I still love her."

"Sorry."

"It's okay because you're right."

Then we passed Bella's house and if I could have cried I would have. Then Alice was there comforting me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**BPOV:**

It has been 100 years since love. Meaning. Charlie died a few months after my disappearance due to a heart attack. A couple of months later I found a coven of three. They had met the Cullen's before and decided t try their way of life thanks to me.

Their names were Dakira, Xatheen, and Aubrey. But I left them, because I am more of the independent, and moved back to Forks. I decided to something really stupid. I was going to move into the Cullen house. It was exactly as I remember the couches…_his_ piano. _His_ room was the same too. I enrolled in high school again as Izzy Pure.

Then I went to Charlie's grave. That chocked me up a bit. But worse than that, right next to his grave was mine.

_**Isabella Marie Swan**_

_**1987-2005**_

_**Beloved friend and daughter.**_

_**We will always remember you.**_

After that I went hunting. When I returned home I made guest rooms for Xatheen and her mate Aubrey and Dakira. She got _his_ room while I took Alice and Jasper's old room, and Xatheen and Aubrey got Emmett and Rosalie's old room.

Xatheen was much like Alice in many ways. She was always in a cheery mood and loved to shop days on end. I decided to go pick out an outfit for school tomorrow morning…I mean this morning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As I was driving to school I passed Charlie's house. When I got to school I got out of my car and headed towards the font office. On the way there I got prepared to meet new people and was bound to find another Mike Newton.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews. I want reviews before the next chapter is posted. Sooooooooooooooooo...................REVIEW!**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING TWILIGHT.**

**Yahhhhhhhh. Another EPOV chapter.**

School started today but we were starting tomorrow. We were headed down our old driveway and I remembered when Bella would drive down with me in the passenger's seat watching her.

When we got out of the car we were hit with the scent of another vampire who lived here or is still living here. I recognized the scent but couldn't put my finger on it.

I started to walk towards the front porch steps. When I got inside, all of our stuff was still there but it had been used. When to my piano I let out a sigh of relief. I luckily had not been used. We all went to our old rooms. I could tell that mine was a guest room, Alice and Jasper's was being used, and Rosalie and Emmett's was a guest room as well.

We decided to stay till the occupant of the house returned.

"I wonder how they found the house?" Rosalie said. I just snickered back at her.

"Who knows?" Carlisle stated, "do you think they'll give it back if we ask nicely?"

"I don't know, but I hope so. I love this house." Esme commented.

"Well then we'll stay here till they get back."

I was getting bored with conversation so I drifted over to my piano. I started to play a lullaby._ Bella's Lullaby._ Oh how I wish I could hold her in my arms, give her one last kiss.

Just then I heard a car turn onto the driveway. I tried to read their mind, but couldn't. Huh? That is strange. I've only never been able to someone's mind once, and that was Bella's.

The car came to a screeching halt outside the house. They didn't know we were here because we parked the cars in the garage. Just then the door flew open and she froze in place. The next thing I realized was her eyes. They were a golden color like ours, and her hair was the exact same as Bella's.

Then realization came to me.

"Bella?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**BPOV:**

I walked into the front office to pick up my time table.

"Hello. Name please?" the secretary asked.

"Izzy Pure." I answered.

"Sure here's your timetable. Have a good first day."

I gave her a wave and was on my way.

Of course I had English first. I walked in and to the back of the room. The teacher walked in then and started class by handing out a syllabus. All the rest of my morning classes were the same.

When lunch time came I went and bough my props and went to a table into the back of the cafeteria. A kid named Nathan approached me then.

"Hey, my name is Nathan and I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me and my friends?"

"No thank you." I replied and with that he left to go sit back down with his friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Te bell rang for the day to end. I got up and went to my car. I was driving down driveway when I got a feeling that a surprise was waiting for me at home. I stoped my car at a screeching halt and got out. I started walking up my steps when the Cullen's scent hit me. Wow. It was really strong.

I swung the door open and froze in place. There stood all the Cullen's. Edward and all. Edward seemed to be looking me over. Uh oh.

Then he said something.

"Bella?"

* * *

**A/N: Review. I want reviews before I post the next chapter, which I have ready!**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING TWILIGHT.**

"Who's Bella?"

"You." Edward said.

"No sorry my name is Izzy."

"Bella don't lie to us." Alice said.

"I'm not lying to you Alice."

"If your not Bella then how do you know my name? I haven't even mentioned my name."

Major oops. "Um…"

"See you are Bella because eyou knew my name!" she screamed.

"I…um…" wait, "what are you doing in my house?"

"Your house? Don't you mean our house?" Rosalie sneered pointing to the Cullen's and herself.

"Rose!" Edward yelled.

That gave him my attention.

"Edward?" I questioned.

"Bella," he said and for a second I thought it sounded like he love me again.

He crossed the room and hugged me, for several minutes in fact.

"Oh Bella,"

"What Edward?"

"I'm sorry, so sorry. I never should have left you…it was a horrible decision."

"Edward," I said pulling away, "you left. It was your chioce. You can't take it back. I want to be a part of your family, but not the same way I used to."

"What are you saying? You don't want me?"

"No," I laughed to myself about the pure irony of what just occurred. It was a reverse situation of when he left me.

"Now will you please leave my house?"

"Sure. Come on you guys." He said. Then they were gone.

I couldn't understand what I just said. I just told Edward I didn't want him anymore and don't love him. Am I loosing my mind? I still love him, but I think the reason I said that was because he doesn't love me and I don't want to get hurt again.

I also made them get out. I didn't even talk to my best friend. Something is telling me when I get to school tomorrow they will be there and I should tell Edward how stupid I was being at the house and of course I want him.

Shit. I just made the biggest mistake of my life, but on the other hand I can't just take him back like everything is okay and back to normal.

No. I won't do that. Not after what he did to me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**EPOV:**

Bella doesn't want me anymore. She just said the same words I said to her 100 years ago.

"Uh…I am such an jackass. I can't believe I left her," I mumbled, "I'm still in love with her."

"Don't worry about it bro," Emmett said trying to cheer me up, "she'll come back around eventually. Just use that charm of yours!"

"Yeah sure," I said.

"Edward, she'll come back. I've seen it," Alice chirped, "but it may be awhile. She is in shock from seeing us. Just give it some time."

That made me feel better. I just hope that day comes soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We finally found a house we would live in. Five bedrooms, a study, living room, family room, completed basement, and four stories. It also had a six car garage, the perfect size.

I got the that took up the whole fourth floor because of my andless amount of music.

I decided to go hunting.

I ran toward the woods to find a mountain lion, my favorite, stalking a herd of deer. In the distance I heard a noise as if one of us was hunting. I left the lion to go check and see what it was and ended uo staring at Bella.

Distracted by her I just watched her hunt till she was done. When she was done I went back to the lion and attacked with a vengance. I was upset. Bella didn't want me anymore.

Although that may be what she said, but Alice said she still loves me. I trust her vision and I'm hoping that the day when she comes back to me is really really soon. I know it is selfish of me to want that. I don't deserve to get her back after what I did to her.

When I was done feeding I went home. When I opened the door I was bombarded with questions.

"Where were you?"

"Why didn't you tell us you left?"

"Were you out hunting?"

I just ignored them and went upstairs to my bedroom and turned on my stereo. I listened to Claire De Lune by Debussy.

* * *

**A/N: Review. I want to know if you liked this chapter, and if you have any suggestions feel free to tell me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING TWILIGHT.**

After I got home from my hunting trip I watched T.V. but there was nothing on that interest me. I went over to the piano and started playing my lullaby. After a couple hours, I went upstairs and picked out my outfit for school tomorrow. I eventually chose a black leather skirt, silver pumps, a silver tank top, and a black waist coat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning when I was getting ready for school I remembered that the Cullen's were most likely gonna be there. I would try to avoid them as much as possible.

I defiantly didn't want to deal with Edward.

When I was done I got in my car and drove to school. When I pulled in the parking lot I saw a silver Volvo. Great. All my hope got crushed then. I was on my way to English when a hand grabbed my arm.

"Hey can I talk to you?" a velvety voice said.

"Sure." I said.

He took me to the side of building four.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Do you hate me?"

How was I supposed to answer that?

"No, I don't hate you. I know you did it to protect me, but that doesn't mean I want you back either."

"I'm sorry Bella. I wish I could take back what I said to you."

"Why? You said you didn't love me and didn't want me anymore."

"Bella," he stated, "I was lying. I still love you and will always love you. Nothing will change that."

"Oh," was all I said.

"So who changed you?" he asked liked he really didn't want to know the answer.

"Laurent," he growled, "and when I was through burning Victoria was there and said she would come back for me one day to get revenge because you killed James. You know mate for a mate, except that I'm not your mate." And it sounded like he mumbled, "…not yet anyway." But I just ignored it.

After that there was silence.

"So, yea…um…I'm gonna go to class now. Talk to you later."

"Sure." He replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time lunch came I had every class with at least one of the Cullen's. all of them, except Rosalie, bombarded me with questions.

I entered the cafeteria, went to get my props, and went to sit at the same table as yesterday.

Of course once the Cullen's entered they looked for me and then started walking towards my table.

"Hey!"

"Hey Alice."

"Um…I've got to go."

"No you don't. why won't you talk to us?"

"Because all of you left me, and now you're back. And you expect me to just let you back into my life like that? No. that is not how life works." I yelled.

I left then and went to biology. I realized I still had forty-five minutes left so I took out _Wuthering Heights_ and started to read.

I finished my book and restarted it when the bell rang. Kids came shuffling in as always.

The classroom was full as usual and the only open seat was next to me. I was just beginning to think that no Cullen's would be in this class, but just as I thought that Edward walked in and was forced to sit in the only open seat next to me.

On his way to sit down he had a smile on his face.

"Hey," he said

"Hey."

"Okay," he mumbled.

I wanted to tell him that I love him and give him a kiss right there, but I couldn't. I'm not that kind of person.

Mr. Banner walked in then.

"Okay, today we are going to sort onion root tips into the phases of mitosis." He said

Edward and I laughed to ourselves because this was the first lab we did together 100 years ago.

"Go ahead and get started."

"Ladies first, partner?" I laughed and looked up to see him smiling my favorite crooked smile.

"Or I could start if you wish?"

"No, I'll go," I said, "prophase."

We finished in minutes. We spent the rest of the time doing our own things.

When the bell rang I was up and out of my seat fast and on my way to gym. In gym we started volleyball and it was also my only class that I didn't have with a Cullen. And for that I was truly grateful. Gym passed by in a blur and then it was time to head home.

On my way out the door I ran into Emmett.

"Hey!" he said.

"Bye." I replied, but before I could go anywhere he caught my arm.

"Bella please don't ignore me. It wasn't my decision and I'm sorry. Our whole family loves and misses you and we want you to be a part of our family again. Please come back?" that was the longest and most heartwarming speech I had ever heard Emmett say. I wanted to scream yes to him and give him a hug and go find the rest of the family and give them hugs, but I really didn't want to get hurt by them again so I said:

"Sorry Emmett, but no. I don't want to get hurt by you guys again. The pain was unbearable last time," I said, "and I can't go through that again. I love you too. I love all of you still but I can't get hurt again."

"We won't leave you again. Edward is so useless without you, and Alice isn't hr normal cheery self. Rosalie, well Rosalie could care less whether you lived or died. Esme and Carlisle felt like they lost a daughter and Jasper feels like he lost one of his best friends," he continued, "we want you back Bella. Please please come back. Edward really wants you back. He loves you more than anything in the world."

"I don't know Emmett, I'll think about it. After all you guys put me through don't put your hopes high." I left then. If I could have cried I would've.

* * *

**A/N: Yahhh the 3rd chapter of the day. I'm on a roll. Review. Please please review. If you have any suggestions for the story don't be a shy guy, tell me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING TWILIGHT.**

On my way home from school I was thinking about what Emmett said about how Edward is so useless. How could that be? He said he didn't love me and left. Why would he be useless? He doesn't love me. He said he would move on.

When I got home I decided I would visit the Cullen's house. A stupid decision on my part, but I'll do it anyway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I got to the Cullen house I could tell they didn't know I was here.

I went up to the porch and knocked on the door.

Alice opened it.

"Bella!" she screamed so loud I'm sure the whole continent heard it.

"Hey Alice!"

"Bella!" she said again and gave me a hug.

"Can I come in?" I laughed.

"Of course! Hey everyone Bella's here!" she yelled into the house and before I could blink all there except for one, and that was Edward.

"Where's Edward?" she asked.

"Upstairs. He doesn't believe she would come here." Carlisle said.

"Oh, well…let's go show him the proof!"

"O…kay?" I gave in. I really didn't want to face him. The only reason was truly here was to see Alice.

We walked up three flights of stairs to his room which took up the whole fourth floor. We stood outside for a few seconds and then he said:

"Come in."

We entered and when he saw me he got up instantly.

"Bella," he said lovingly. Does he really, truly love me again?

"Yes?"

"Alice, can I talk to Bella alone for a few minutes?"

"Sure," she left then closing the door behind her.

"Okay, what do want this time?"

"I want to know why you are here first of all. You told us to leave you alone." He said.

"Well…on my way to my car after school I ran into Emmett. When I tried to get away he grabbed my arm and gave me a speech about how all of you, except Rosalie, felt like you lost someone special."

"He said you were useless. Alice felt like she lost a best friend, and Carlisle and Esme felt like they lost a daughter." And with all that said I waited for him to respond.

"What Emmett said was true. I am useless, Bella. You don't know how hard it was to tell you I didn't love you. I lied trough my teeth and I'm sorry. I still love you, we all do."

I was in shock. He just clarified that he still loves me.

"Okay, with that said I think we should go downstairs."

"Sure," we headed downstairs then.

When we got downstairs Emmett came bolting over to me and whispered:

"I told you so…"

"Shut up Emmett."

"Whatever. I'm happy you took it as the truth. I would have thought you wouldn't believe me," he joked.

Rosalie walked through the back door then.

"What is _she_ doing here?" she sneered.

"Rosalie Hale, where are your manners?" Esme said, "she's here because she wants to be."

"Well then I'm gonna go to my room. I don't want to be here with her." She stormed off then to what I guessed was her room.

After she was gone Esme began talking.

"I'm sorry about her. She just wants the family back to normal."

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have come. I'm sorry, I'll leave." I tried to leave but was blocked by Alice.

"Where do you think your going? You're not leaving."

"Alice, I shouldn't have come, I'm just tearing this family apart."

"No, _he _already tore this family apart." She said pointing to Edward.

"What do you mean?"

"Well after we left, we all went into depression. We weren't a family anymore. We never did anything. All of us, except Rosalie, moped," she continued, "none of us were ourselves. Edward only came out of his room to hunt. We were all miserable."

"Why would Edward be sad? He left me and didn't love me anymore."

"Bella," he said aggravated, "how many times do we have to tell you? I lied through my teeth. I still love you."

That was when it finally sunk in. he's still in love with me and I'm still in love with him.

I walked over to him and took his hands and said something.

* * *

**A/N: I left you with a cliffy. Don't hate me. What did Bella say? I want reviews o i won't post the next chapter. Haha. I'm evil!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer: I OWN NOTHING TWILIGHT.**

**I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry it took so longto post this chapter and with a hugh cliff hanger for chapter 7! i'm a bad person, but i hope ou forgive me and i'll try to have chapter 9 up by tomorrow.**

**And yes i realize this is a very very short chapter and i'm sorry for that to.**

"I love you too," then I kissed him.

It took a few seconds for him to respond, but he ended up kissing me back. The kiss was long and passionate. Not like any of our kisses when I was human. No. this time he didn't have to be careful about it. He could kiss me back without hurting me.

When we finally broke apart he said he was sorry he left me.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Alice! You're gonna break our ear drums," Emmett said.

"Shut up, Emmett. Aren't you happy to have your sister back?" she asked him.

"Oh, uh, yea. I guess so."

Rosalie came out of her room then.

"Alice, why were you screaming so loud?" she asked.

"Because Edward and Bella are back together!"

"What?!" she shrieked.

"Rose," Emmett said, "you knew you were going to have to deal with this sooner or later."

She started ranting then, so Edward and I snuck out unnoticed, thank god. Alice would be bugging us endlessly.

When we got to Edward's room he leant in but I stopped him.

"Hey I was wondering if you and your family wanted to move back into your house with me."

"Of course we will," he said happily.

"I was hoping you would say that," I answered.

He gave me a quick peck on the lips then.

"I believe we have some catching up to do. What have you been doing these past 100 years?"

"Well first, right after my change, I went to Alaska for a couple of years. Then, later I met three nomads named Dakira, Xatheen, and her mate Aubrey, but I left them because I was more independent. And then I came here. What about you?" I asked.

"Well, I really didn't do anything except curl up in a ball on my bed and think about you. And every once in a while I would go hunting."

"That's all?" I questioned.

"Yep. That's all," he stated, "didn't Emmett already tell you I was useless?" I laughed at that.

"Yea I guess he did,"

"Oh I also forgot to mention that I was tracking Victoria in the beginning," he said shyly.

"You what?!"

"I know. I never caught her though,"

Thinking of Victoria brought back the thought of when she mentioned she would get revenge eventually. I shuddered. Uh-oh.

"Edward did I ever mention that Victoria is going to come back for revenge?"

"No, and what do you mean?"

"Well. When I was done burning she was there and she said that she would come back for revenge eventually. But I'm questioning if she got killed. Why would she wait this long?" I said.

He had froze, and was now saying something.

"Who know, but we won't let anything happen to you." He said.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEWS! I want 5 reviews before chapter 9 is posted. So you make the decision. Do you want the chapter now of way later?**

**Remember 5 reviews. 5 or no chapter 9!**

**p.s. i no that is evil**

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING TWILIGHT.**

**Yayyy. Another chapter! haha.**

**now......on with the chapter(haha)**

* * *

By the next morning we were all moved back into our old house.

Bella and I took my old room, Alice and Jasper took their old room, and Rosalie and Emmett, Carlisle and Esme got their old rooms back.

I was watching Bella get ready for school and I remembered when I used to watch her sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When we got to school Bella immediately got out of the car and started talking to Emmett. When I got out of the car I went and wrapped my arms around Bella's wait and rested my chin on her shoulder.

That was when the thoughts began.

_Since when is he dating her?!_

_Why would someone so beautiful want him?_

_Awww. I was gonna ask her out tonight._

I smiled to myself. I got an beautiful creature for eternity.

When the warning bell rang I grabbed Bella's hand and we went to English. We got there in record time.

The whole class we ended up passing notes because we already knew the stuff we were learning.

When lunch rolled around we walked into the cafeteria hand in hand. Of course everyone stared at us.

After we got our props we went over to my, I mean _our _family.

"Sooo, how was your first day?" Alice asked.

"Alice, school started two days ago." I stated.

'Oh I know. I meant as a couple."

"Oh it was fine," Bella said and I laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When school ended Bella and I headed towards my car.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked.

"I don't know. Anything!" she said, " we have a lot of time."

"Thank god…" I said, "what's wrong?" I asked because I saw the conflict in her eyes.

"Well…"

"Just spit it out Bella, anything you want you can have,"

"I've just been wondering what happened to Jake."

I knew I was going to regret saying this, "He died about seven years ago, love."

"Oh," was all she responded. I could tell she upset.

"Don't worry. I know he was your best friend, but it will be okay," I soothed.

She buried her head in to my shoulder. "I know it's just after you left. I…I was traumatized. Wait!" she suddenly exclaimed, "you said he died seven years ago… how is that possible?"

Crap! I was really hoping she wouldn't ask that. How could I tell her that her best friend turned into a giant mutant dog…

"Well don't pass out, but Jacob was a werewolf." I said waiting for her reaction.

"He was a WHAT?!" she screeched. She started mumbling something along the lines of: "Why didn't he tell me!"

I grabbed her shoulders, "Bella calm down. He's gone. What does it matter?"

"If he would have told me…I might still be human…you would have come back and then…then," she started to sob.

I pulled her against my chest. I didn't like the fact that she was dry crying over a dog, but I couldn't bare to see her in pain.

"Shhh," I said stroking her hair, "it's alright Bella. Shhh, it's alright."

"I'm okay…it just surprised me was all," she said.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"For what?" she asked.

"I…I shouldn't have left you. This never would have happened if I hadn't left." I stated.

She was mad now, "Stop that right now Edward Cullen, do you hear me?" she yelled.

"Stop what Isabella?"

"Stop blaming yourself gosh darn it! You didn't do anything so stop moping!' she scolded me.

"Fine,"

"Come on, let's go to our meadow!" trying to dispel me from my grumpy mood no wonder.

"You owe me a piggy-back ride remember…" she added.

"Alright spider-monkey, climb on my back," I said teasing her.

She ran full sprint and jumped teasing me back. I fell to the ground.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEWS! I want ummmm.........10, yes 10, reviews before the next chapter is posted. Soooooooooooooooooooo review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING TWILIGHT.**

Edward and his moods. I swear he will never get over his tendency of blaming himself for everything. EVERYTHING! I was starting to believe that he would never stop considering the whole ride to the meadow he was whispering "I'm sorry."

"Oh, just shut up already," I half yelled. He gave me a confused look as if he didn't know what I was talking about.

"Never mind." I said giving up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When we got to the meadow I hopped off and went to the center. It was just as I remembered it. I sank down into the ground and patted the spot next to me for him to sit down. He gladly sat down. I lay down on my back to watch the clouds. I know lame right? But I love it.

After about two hours we went home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We arrived home with everyone waiting impatiently for us.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Edward growled before she said anything. This is not good, I thought.

"Um…….how do I say this……" she mumbled, "Bella Victoria, she's…well she's back." I would have fainted if possible. Alice just said Victoria was back. That means she wants her revenge now. That means the family is in trouble and it's all because of me. Oh no!

That's when I made my decision. I have to leave them. I don't want them to get hurt so I have to leave.

"I'm sorry," I started, "I love you guys so that's why I have to leave. I'm gonna go so you don't get hurt. I'm sorry."

I sprinted out of the doors away from the Cullen's, away from my family. And I'm pretty sure I broke Edward's heart. In fact I could hear him following me, so I ran faster then I ever had.

After about an hour I was sure he wasn't following. I had outrun the fastest Cullen. I slowed so I could figure out where I was. After about five minutes I found out I was in Denver, Colorado. I had run to a partly sunny state. I had to find somewhere farther away, and also where I could go out in the daylight. I headed towards Anchorage, Alaska, the only place I could think of. I knew it had consequences considering the Denali Clan lived in Alaska, but I didn't care.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I made it to Alaska by the next morning. I went the long way so the Cullen's wouldn't smell my scent and follow me. But somewhere inside of me I wished I went through Forks so that Edward would follow me, but I also knew it was the better choice not to.

**EPOV**

Bella and I had just got back from our meadow when Alice told us that Victoria was back, the next thing I heard was Bella saying she had to leave.

"I'm sorry," she started, "I love you guys so that's why I have to leave. I'm gonna go so you don't get hurt. I'm sorry."

The words she had just said cut me like a thousand knives.

She sprinted out the door then. I went and chased after her but she knew so she sped up and eventually outran me so I gave up and went back to the house. When I walked in the door I planned on going to straight to my room considering the love of my life had just left unknowingly and Alice didn't see it coming because it was a quick decision.

My plan didn't go how I had thought.

"Edward, I'm sorry I shouldn't have told her yet." Alice said to me.

"Alice it wasn't your fault. She would have done it when you told her anyway. I just wish it would have been later because we just got back together," I said. She started to feel bad then, "Alice don't feel bad. I didn't mean t make you feel bad I was just saying…"

"Still, I didn't mean to," she started sobbing.

"I'm gonna go to my room." I said and left.

I went up to my room and turned on the radio and Taking Over Me by Evanescence was on.

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you_

_To live, to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

I turned off the radio. I couldn't listen to that particular song.

I stayed in my bed for two days because I was too depressed to do anything else. Carlisle and Esme understood so I didn't have to go to school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One month had passed and Bella didn't return. Not even any sort of communication. No letters, no phone calls. Nothing. I had to drop out of school because I was in so much depression that I wasn't even paying attention and I was also failing. FAILING! I have never failed anything, even when I was human.

I was starting to get the impression that Victoria had killed her but Alice said she hadn't seen it so that means she is alive, but I still wasn't positive.

**BPOV**

One month. It had been one month since I had seen Edward, since I had seen my family. I had moved around a lot so that Victoria couldn't find me. I was currently in Philadelphia, PA. Even though I couldn't go out in the sunlight I didn't care because I would only be there a maximum of two days.

My next stop would be Maryland.

Two days went by fast and I was on my way to Maryland when I ran onto the person I was trying to get away from. Victoria. I did what I thought of first. I ran. I know stupid but what else was I to do. I was pretty sure I could outrun her considering I outran Edward and he could outrun her.

With all my strength I moved faster and once again outran her. This time I didn't stop. I kept on going for what seemed like days.

When I finally stopped I realized I was somewhere in Texas. I decided to go to Antarctica. I was just gonna go there to think things through. I wanted to go back to my family so bad, but I just can't put them in that type of danger. And from what I saw behind Victoria she a somewhat of an army. So when she finally got to me I would die.

I hadn't hunted in what seemed like forever, so before I left for Antarctica I went and hunted.

When I was done hunting I was gone. I was on my way to my new home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took me three days to get to Antarctica. Not bad for vampire speed. I was lonely and in my mind I would sometimes wish that Edward would come and find me, but I knew that would be bad. He would get hurt trying to protect me, I just know it.

To take my mind off of Edward I went for a swim and also a hunt.

I killed two whales. When I was done I got out and went to find somewhere I could lay down and dry off. When I got about one mile into the island I smelled another vampire, but not a scent I knew.

I followed the trail till it went off the island and towards South America.

**EPOV**

I decided to go out for a hunt when I came across Bella's scent. I barley noticed it because it was very, very faint. It was from when she first left and I knew that if I followed it, it would take me forever just to find her.

I went back to the house even sadder then before. I walked in and went straight to my room, ignoring all the questions my family was trying to ask me. This time I turned on my stereo and listened to Claire De Lune by Debussy.

That's when I got a phone call.

"Hello?" I answered eagerly hoping it was Bella, but I was wrong.

"Edward, so nice to hear your voice again. I was just calling to say that your Bella, well…she's dead. That's right I killed her and there's nothing you can do about it," she laughed.

"You're a liar," I shouted, "Bella is not dead. She can't be."

"Well she is, so move on with your life." She said and then hung up.

She can't be dead. She can't be dead. I kept chanting that in my head.

"Alice!" I yelled. I stormed down the stairs.

"WHAT!" she yelled back angry.

"Alice, please tell me Bella isn't dead." I said to her.

"What do you mean?"

"Somehow Victoria got my number and called me and told me that she killed Bella," I told her, "Alice, she can't be dead. Please tell me she's not dead."

"Edward, I'm sorry but if I didn't see anything then I can't be sure." She said worried.

"Ok. Sorry I yelled at you. I didn't mean to." I said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One year. It had been one year since Victoria called and told me the love of my life is dead. I couldn't even go out to hunt anymore. This pain is worse then when I left her because I knew she was still alive. This time I knew she wasn't and it feels like my dead heart isn't even there anymore.

I couldn't move. I haven't been out to hunt in two months. I am so weak. My family is so worried about me.

"Edward," Carlisle called, "come down here please."

I trudged down the stairs.

"What?"

"Edward you need to hunt. You need to do something,"

"You try doing something after you hear that your mate is dead. You wouldn't want to do anything either." I said harshly.

"Just go hunt." he said.

"Fine."

Alice joined me on my hunting trip, but I went a little ways away.

I wasn't paying attention and I ran into something hard. Really hard.

* * *

**A/N: What did Edward run into? Is Bella really dead? **

**REVIEW. I want between 10 and 15 reviews before I post the next chapter. So review to get chapter 11 and find out what Edward ran into and if Bella is really dead.**

**BTW if you haven't listened to or heard the song Taking Over Me by Evanescence then you should because it is perfect for _New Moon_.**

**.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.**

**P.S. but or a fact I do own any new characters in the story.**

**EPOV**

I turned to see what I had run into only to look into crimson red eyes.

"Victoria." I spat.

"Why, hello there Edward. What a pleasant surprise to see you here." She said calmly.

I couldn't take it any longer. I lunged at her and started ripping her to pieces. Alice heard the noise and sprinted over to where I was. Once she realized what I was doing she started helping me. She hated Victoria just as much as I did for taking away her best friend.

Once we were done with burning the pieces I broke down. I had just been reminded of the person who killed my Bella. Although I was happy she was dead, I kind of felt guilty, but I let that feeling pass.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the way home Alice asked what that was all about.

"Well I wasn't paying attention and I ran into her. She was trying to be all nice but I wasn't having that. Not after what she did to me. So I lunged for her and well you know the rest." I said.

She was quiet after that. When we got home the family was waiting impatiently like they knew something had happened.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"I killed Victoria?" I tried.

"You what?!" Esme gasped.

"Well I bumped into her and hen I just kind of lunged at her and then before I knew it she was dead."

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry you had to come within touching distance of her."

I just went to my room. I couldn't listen anymore.

**BPOV**

It had been one year and one month since I had seen Edward and my family. I was beginning to get the feeling to go back but something told me not to. I hadn't seen or heard of Victoria in a couple of days which I was thankful for.

She was sure to be coming back soon. I was sure. I just wish it wasn't soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One month had passed and there was still no sign of Victoria.

Was she dead? Is she waiting for the perfect time when I'll be to distracted?

I didn't know, but I was sure hoping it was the first option.

Ha. Yeah right. With my luck it would be the second option.

I tripped over something then. You would think that with being a vampire and all I would have better equilibrium. WRONG! I still had some of my clumsiness, but I was less clumsy than before.

I looked up to see what I had tripped over and ended up face to face with Aro, Cauis, and Marcus.

"Bella, what a lovely surprise." Aro said.

"H-hello A-aro." I stuttered.

"Well I must be on my way. I'll see you around Bella." He said and vanished.

I nearly had a heart attack. I thought I was in trouble. What a relief.

As I was running I caught the scent of the vampire I smelled before except this time I could smell three others with it.

I followed the scent and ended up in front of a small house in the middle of nowhere. I decided to introduce myself.

I went and knocked on the door. A girl about 5'8 with dark brown hair and topaz eyes opened the door.

"Hello, my name is Bella Swan. I just came to introduce myself to you." I said politely.

"Oh! Hello. My name in Mackenzie. Please come in."

I walked in and there were three other vampires there. The first one had long blonde hair and looked to be about 5'4. The second one was a shorter girl with brown hair and blond highlights. And the girl was about the same height as the girl that answered the door with brown hair. Actually those two could pass as twins.

"Hello. My name is Anabella." The girl with blonde hair said.

"I'm Demelza." The shorter one said.

"And lastly, I'm Juliet." She said politely. _Man her and Mackenzie have to be twins _I thought.

"Actually, Mackenzie and I are not twins. That is what everyone thinks." Juliet said.

_Whoa. Can she read my mind?_

"Yes," she said.

"Oh. My boy…ex-boyfriend can read minds too, but he couldn't read mine."

"Well that's strange," she said.

"Yeah," was all I said.

"So, do you have a power?" Anabella asked.

"Um…yeah I do."

"Well…"

"I have the ability to freeze time and space, but I can choose if I want certain people to stay unfrozen with me. Also when I do this the people, or vampires for that matter, won't realize it happened."

"Wow," they all chorused at the same time.

"So do you guys have and powers?"

"Yes. I am a mental shield and I also have the ability to shock you and I can take your powers away from you. Oh! And I can also make the shield and electric shock combine. Anabella can see the future, make people see things, and is physical shield. Juliet is a mind reader, as you already figured out. She can also feel what people are feeling, and she can feel relationships. And lastly, Demelza can tell when she is being lied to, can show you stuff by putting her hand your cheek, and can make you feel like you're being burned when it is truly an illusion." Mackenzie said.

"Wow. You guys have multiple powers?" I was stunned, "that is so cool!" I shouted.

"Well, I'll be on my way. Don't want to intrude." I said heading for the door.

"You can stay if you like. It's no problem at all."

"No it's fine," I left then.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once I was pretty far away I started to wish that I would have stayed with them for a little. But I was to late now. All I could do now is hope Victoria dies and I can see my family and maybe Mackenzie, Anabella, Demelza, and Juliet again. I really enjoyed there company.

**MPOV** (Mackenzie)

I wish Bella would have stayed longer. She was a nice girl. I was hoping to meet her again soon.

"I wish Bella would've stayed." Ana said voicing my thoughts.

"Same," me, Jules, and Deme said together.

Well we couldn't change the past.

**EPOV**

I missed Bella. I wish she wasn't dead. I feel as if I have no point to live without my love. I wish I could just die.

That's it! I could go to Volterra and provoke the Voltori.

**BPOV**

I miss Edward.

For the past few hours I've had this feeling something bad was or is going to happen to him. I just know it. The feeling won't go away and I'm scared.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It has been another two weeks without the show of Victoria.

I was ever slow slightly moving back towards the Cullen's house. I was happy Victoria hadn't gotten me yet.

**MPOV**

I was walking into the living room when I saw a white envelope on the floor. I went to see what it was. It wasn't specifically addressed to anyone so I opened. I know curiosity killed the cat but that didn't matter now.

The note inside read:

_September 22, 2106_(that is the actual year it would be)

_Dear Edward,_

_I don't know if you'll ever get this because I might not send it out. Anyways, I was just writing this to tell you one last time hat I love you and I always will no matter what Victoria does to me. Please forgive me for leaving. I did it to protect you and your family. And please don't come after me when or if you get this._

_I love you,_

_Bella._

If I could have cried I would have. There was another vampire out to get Bella. This must be the mind reader she was talking about earlier.

I had to find this Edward fellow and give him this letter. It was, in fact, written only a couple days before she showed up here.

"Girls," I called and all of them immediately showed up, "I found this letter on our floor that Bella write to someone and I want to go and give it to that someone so I'm leaving for a little and should be back shortly. I love you sisters. Be safe. Goodbye." I said and was off.

I was pretty sure this Edward she was talking about was the one and only Edward Cullen.

If I wasn't mistaken he lived in Forks, Washington.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I made it Forks in record time. I walked up the porch steps to the Cullen's house and lightly knocked on the door. Carlisle answered the door.

"Mackenzie! Long time no see. Please come in."

"Thank you," I said, "is Edward here please?"

"Yes he is. Hold on please. Edward!" he yelled up the stairs.

"Yeah?"

"Mackenzie Llivell is here to see you."

He looked over at me shocked.

"Edward I found this on my floor at my house. It is for you." I handed him the letter and he looked at me confusingly, but took it anyway.

**EPOV**

I took the letter from her hand confusingly and opened it.

It was a note and it read:

_September 22, 2106_

_Dear Edward,_

_I don't know if you'll ever get this because I might not send it out. Anyways, I was just writing this to tell you one last time hat I love you and I always will no matter what Victoria does to me. Please forgive me for leaving. I did it to protect you and your family. And please don't come after me when or if you get this._

_I love you,_

_Bella._

I dropped the letter out of my hands. This was only written a couple of days ago. She couldn't have written it. She's dead.

"You're a scandal!" I yelled at her.

"Excuse me?"

"Bella's dead. She couldn't have written this. She has been dead for more than a year." I started dry sobbing.

"That can't be because we saw her yesterday. And she was talking about you. She must have dropped this on her way out. Edward she is alive. How would she be dead anyways? We're vampires we can't die," she realized something then, "oh wait. She said in the letter someone named Victoria is out to get her."

"Not anymore," I said, "I killed her a month ago. And that's means that if Bella is still alive that she doesn't know that Victoria is dead. Wait! What am I saying? Bella is dead. She's not coming back." I ran to my room because I couldn't take it anymore. Bella couldn't be alive. It's not possible.

**BPOV**

I was so frantic right now. I couldn't find the letter I wrote to Edward! I was going to send that to him so he would know I was okay for the time being. But I couldn't find it and I was in the middle of no where so I couldn't just write a new one.

Ugh! This sucks.

Then I clicked into my mind. It might have fallen out at Mackenzie's house. That's it!

I started sprinting to her house hopping someone was there.

I finally got to there house after what seemed like ages. I quickly knocked on the door bouncing from one foot to another impatiently. Finally Anabella opened the door.

"Hi Ana. Can I come in for a minute?" I asked.

"Sure Bella, come on in." she said.

"Did any of you guys happen to find an envelope on the ground?"

"Well Mackenzie did-" I cut her off.

"Where is she?"

"She left. She said she was gonna go and give it to the person that the letter is supposed to got to, but she didn't say who it was." Demelza said.

"Okay. Thank you. I know where to go then. Bye!" and like that I was out the door.

I couldn't go to the Cullen's house. I wasn't going to. All that I can do now is hope she gives it to the right Edward and he listens to what I said in the letter.

* * *

**A/N: This is the longest chapter of the story! I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I have some sad news. I'm going on Vacation for about 2 and a half weeks and I won't be able to get to a computer so this is the last chapter till I ome back. I'm soooooo sorry. **

**And to all my fans...I 3 YOU! Don't leave me even though I will be gone for a little while.**

**Oh! I FORGOT TO MENTION........REVIEW! Let's try for 20 reviews this time! Think we can do it? I do!**

**LUV YOUS GUYS!**

**P.S. My birthday is on Monday and I am soo excited! That's part of the reason why I'm going away.**

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight.**

**Hey. I'm so sorry i kind of abandoned this story. I said it would be a while till I updated and then I turned around and wrote a whole new story. I am soooooooo sorry. Plz forgive me. **

**P.S. you should check out my other story if you haven't already.**

**EPOV**

Bella is dead. But there's no other explanation as to how this letter was written and in Bella's handwriting.

I can't just sit here anymore. I need to look for my love.

I made a final decision. I would look for my love. I ran down the stairs but before I could make it to the door I was stopped by a pixie.

"And just where do you think your going?" she asked.

"To get _my_ Bella."

"Why?!" Rosalie screeched, "She's ruining this family. She doesn't deserve to ever come back."

"Well excuse me. Didn't you realize that you're the only one who has a problem with Bella or maybe you didn't realize because you're to obsessed with your own beauty and could care less about anybody else!" I yelled.

"That's it," she mumbled and lunged for me but I had her pinned in less than a second.

"Will you ever remember that I'm a mind reader?"

"Get off of me!" she yelled so loud that if I were human I would be deaf.

I got off her because I just wanted to go and get my Bella back.

I was heading towards the door but once again Alice stopped me.

"What now?" I said aggravated.

"I'm sorry but you can't leave. The Denali's are coming so you need to stay."

Ugh! Will life ever work in my favor? I don't think so.

An hour later the Denali's showed up. The first one in the door was Tanya of course. And of course I was the first one she noticed.

"Edward, my dear friend how is it going?" she said.

"Not good. Bella left to protect me and my family about a year and a couple months ago and I'm in depression. I can't live without her. I want her back."

"Well I can make you forget all about her." She offered.

"I don't think so." I said, "How many times do I have to tell you that I don't like you like that?"

"Fine, but I will get you someday." She said and walked away. Wow that was creepy.

I left the family and went to my room to mope. That's when I made my snap decision. I'm leaving.

I climbed through my window, down the house, and through the yard. When I was about a mile into the woods I followed Mackenzie's scent because she said Bella was at her house and then I could follow Bella's trail from there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I got to Mackenzie's house and immediately smelled Bella's scent but I didn't follow it right away. I decided I would knock on the door first and see if Bella was there.

I knocked on the door and from the inside I heard:

"Bella, can you get that?"

Bella opened the door a second later and froze. She obviously meant what she said in the note about me not coming to find her but I didn't care. All I knew is Bella was defiantly alive.

"Bella," I breathed.

"Wh-what are y-you do-doing here?" she stuttered.

"No the question is what are you doing here and not at home?" I said, "Bella Victoria is dead. She has been dead for a couple of months."

"What?!" she shrieked, "how come nobody told me?"

"Nobody told you because you didn't come home." I said calmly.

"Well I didn't come home because I thought Victoria was still after me and I didn't want your family to get hurt."

"First of all there your family to now and second of all why would you leave? It was more dangerous for you to leave then to stay. If you would have stayed it would have been eight against one. But you left so it was one against one and she had more skills then you. You could have died. You should have stayed with us."

"I'm sorry." She said, "I was stupid and I shouldn't have left."

I couldn't stand her being sad so I pulled her into a hug.

"Bella who's at the do- oh hello Edward."

"Hello Ana. How's it going?"

"Stop being so polite." She sneered. She never did really like me.

"Whatever. Let's go home Edward." Bella said.

I was glad to hear that.

When we got home I walked in the door and told Bella to stay outside and when I back towards the door I wanted her to run in so fast no one would see her and scare Jasper and then hide.

"Edward where have you been we were so worried about you."

"Oh I just went out." I said.

"Why do you have a smile on your face?" I didn't respond I just backed up towards the door.

All I felt was a huge gust of air and then Jasper was in the corner screaming bloody murder and then Bella went and hid behind a wall where no one could see her and then she ran back to fast to Jasper and said "hi" and then ran back behind the wall.

He screamed bloody murder once again. I was laughing so hard it hurt and everyone was staring at me and Jasper in confusion.

"I just… I saw… she was just…Bella." He said not able to form a real sentence.

"What about Bella?" Bella said coming out from behind the wall. Once again Jasper screamed.

And then there was a huge chorus of "Bella".

"Okay I have to admit scaring Jasper was really, really fun." She said.

"That was mean." Jasper said.

"No it was funny," I disagreed, "No wait it was hilarious."

The whole family burst into laughter then. I also noticed Tanya was fuming probably because Bella was back.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW!**

**OK so this chapter was really hard to concentrate on because I'm more into writing for my other story but that doesn't mean I'll give up on _100 Years Wait. _I won't I promise but the updates will probably turn out to be 2 chapters every weekend and more updates on my other story during the week. Plz don't hate me. And don't stop reading because of the update pace. I truly am sorry.**

**I promise to update soon. Probably tomorrow. **

**LOV YOUS my fans. Don't leave me.**

**Remember to review.**

**~Mackenzie**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight.**

**I know! I seriously updated! Can you belive it! I can't.**

**Now on with the story...**

Ever since I scared Jasper he has kind of kept his distance. Emmett won't stop teasing him about the screaming he did.

Alice would always try to comfort him, but it didn't work to well. Whenever I wasn't in the room he would always look for me.

As for the rest of the family, well they were all happy to have me back. Except Rosalie. She doesn't like me at all. She hasn't even said two words to me since I came back. She always ignores me.

A couple days after I got back I went out hunting and just had some time to myself.

I was walking through the woods and I ran into…Aro, Caius, and Marcus. Uh-oh.

"Well hello there Bella. Just the person we were looking for."

"And why were you looking for me." I said nervously.

"We have decided that you are to come with us and be a part of our guard."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Bella, Bella, Bella. It seems you don't have a choice. You are the only vampire in history to have the capability to freeze time and space."

Why didn't I have a choice! Everyone else did. This is so not far and right when I go back to my family. No! I wouldn't do it.

I started dry sobbing.

"Bella, dear, what's wrong?" Aro asked calmly.

"What's wrong is you're not giving me a choice like everyone else! And I just back to my family after being gone a year and a half. I don't want to go."

"I'm sorry but you have to. We'll be back in a couple of days. Probably two." He said before walking off.

I ran back to the house. I had to tell them. I couldn't not tell them or I would probably be hated.

When I entered the house Alice came right over to me and it was obvious that she didn't tell anyone and Edward was aggravated.

"Can you all please sit but I want you to go in another room and not listen. I will tell you later." I told the last part to Edward. He left and I was positive he wouldn't listen.

"OK. Alice already knows what I'm going to say because she saw it in a vision. I am being forced to leave. The Volturi are taking under their wing. I am to go with the in two days and officially become one of the guard members. I have no choice but to go." I said and all of them had sad faces except Rosalie of course.

"Bella you can't leave. You just came back." Esme said.

"I'm sorry Esme. I have no choice. I go or be killed."

I started dry sobbing again.

"I'm not going to tell Edward till later because I don't want him to freak out for the next few days so keep your mind on anything but me leaving and try and keep it normal so he doesn't get suspicious."

"We won't say anything." Carlisle soothed. In the back of the room I heard a very faint "yes" and noticed it was from Rosalie. I shot her a death glare and she instantly flinched.

**2 days later. The day I officially become a member of the guard.**

I still haven't told Edward about me leaving. I packed while he and Alice went out to hunt. I would tell him when he got back.

When he entered the door I got butterflies in my stomach. He was going to take this the hardest.

He walked in with a huge smile on his face.

"Edward can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure."

We went upstairs into our, now his room, and I grabbed my bag and stood up.

"Where are you going." He asked hesitantly.

"I'm going away forever."

"Why."

"Because I have no choice. I have to go with the Volturi and become a member of the guard or they will kill me. I'm sorry Edward. So so sorry."

"What do you mean?"

"They want me because of my power. I am the only vampire in history to ever be capable to freeze time and space."

"You're my Bella though. Not there's. You belong to me." He said before he started dry sobbing.

"Not anymore. Goodbye my love. I will never forget you." I said and then walked off.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs there was a knock on the door. I went and opened it to reveal Aro and Caius.

"Let's go." I said walking in front of them.

We ran there even though it took more time.

When we got there they showed me around Volterra otherwise known as my now forever home.

**EPOV**

After Bella said goodbye I crumpled to the ground and pulled out the velvet box containing my mother's engagement ring she got from my father. I was gonna propose to Bella tonight but now I would never have the chance.

"Edward?" I heard a voice say.

"Mmmm" was my brilliant response.

"Edward it will be okay."

"No it won't Alice. It will never be okay."

"What are you holding?" she suddenly asked.

I held it tighter. "Nothing."

She did a quick move and snatched it from my hands. When she opened the box she gasped.

"Oh Edward I'm so sorry." She said.

I let out a frustrated growl. How dare Aro take away my love.

Everyone showed up a couple seconds later to see what I was growling at.

"What were you grow-" Emmett stopped mid-sentence when he saw the box Alice still had in her hand opened containing the ring.

"Aw dude you're gonna propose." He said excited.

"Was. Was gonna propose. Emmett, she's gone remember. They took her with them to become on of them." I said before taking the box away from Alice and putting on top of my dresser.

"It's a good thing they took her away. She was so stupid and idiotic." I heard Rosalie mumble and before I knew what I was doing I lunged at her but was stopped by Emmett.

"Dude!" he said.

"Did you not hear what she just said?" I asked him.

"No as a matter of fact I didn't."

"Well se said 'It's a good thing they took her away. She was so stupid and idiotic.'"

"Rose!" I heard everyone yell.

"What! No one likes her she's weird."

"Actually you are the only one who doesn't like her." Emmett informed her.

"Whatever." She said then stormed off.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW!**

**OK so I know that there are alot of things that are splitting Bella and Edward apart but don't woory it will be okay. Don't hate me because i made Bella leave...again. I'm sorry. Plz forgive me. Don't worry she'll come back eventually. i already know how I'm gonna get her out of there.**

**Anyway just review for now. **

**LOV YOUS my fans.**

**~Mackenzie**

**P.S. We only need 5 more reviews till we hit the magic 100! Let's see if we can do it which I'm sure we can because i always get a little over 10 reviews per chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight.**

**Now on with the story....**

Why me? Why did I have to be forced into being a Volturi? It isn't fair. They give every body else a chance but not me. It seems to be that God hates me.

"Aro?" I said hesitantly.

"Yes sweetheart?" I cringed as he called me sweetheart.

"Why don't I have a choice? Why do I have to come with you? I mean I know I'm the only vampire in history to have the power I do, but I don't see how it's fair."

"Well we need you in battle. Your power is very useful."

"But does that mean that I don't get a choice? I mean when you cam to tell me I had two days to packs I had just gotten back to my family. I want to go back. Plus you also took me from my soul mate." I said trying to convince him.

"Not everybody gets what they want." He said and I didn't say anything further.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It has been two weeks since I became a member of the guard and I've already had to go to battle. We had to go and kill Maria. And as I recall she was the one who had created Jasper.

What was hard was I am a vegetarian vampire and they aren't I have been killing innocent humans and I can't stand it. Every night I sob in my room with the door locked.

Tonight was one of the endless types of my nights.

"I want to go home!" I yelled so loud I'm sure the whole world heard it.

A moment later there was a knock at my door.

"Bella, its Aro. Let me in." he said from the other side of the door.

I slowly made my way to the door and opened it up.

"Honey, why did you scream? This sobbing all night long has got to stop. I will not allow it anymore."

"What do you expect me to do then, huh? You took me away from my only family. Do you want me to act like I could care less if I ever see them again? Well newsflash…not gonna happen!"

"Bella! That is no way to speak to me. And besides they were never you family. You were meant be here. This is your family now so I suggest you forget about the Cullen's because he next time you will ever see them is if we have to kill them!" He finished before storming out the door.

"No!" I yelled, "What is your obsession with protecting the secret so much? And why, of all the vampires in the world, did you become the leader? One day they will get sick and tired of you and will gather together to kill you! And don't try to deny it because you know that I am right."

He came back through the door with the most furious glare I had ever seen. I knew he was trying to scare me and normally it would but it seems to be I have grown out of my shell.

"I'm not scared of you, Aro, so you can wipe that glare right off your face because I sure can do better than you."

"You have just pulled the last straw, Isabella. Say goodbye to your life. Any last words young one?" he said stalking towards me. I have to admit I was scared now but there was one little detail he forgot.

"Have you forgotten something? You kill me and you kill the only vampire ever in existence that has the power t freeze time." I said calmly. He froze in place.

"You, Bella Swan, are also the only vampire to ever stand up to me. But you do make a point." I smiled.

"And if you don't kill me you won't keep me forever."

"I never said I wasn't kill you. I am going to kill you. No one talks to me like that."

"That is because everyone is too afraid. I don't care if you kill me but don't be surprised if tons of people I know come to kill you." I said.

"You have till tomorrow night Isabella, enjoy the best you can." he stated before walking through the door.

When I glanced up I noticed Heidi standing there giving me an apologetic look. I nodded telling her I was fine before she walked away.

**EPOV**

It had been two weeks since Bella had been taken away from the family. From me.

"No! No no no no no no no no! This can't happen. No!" Alice screamed from downstairs. Her voice sounded terrified.

I flew down the stairs faster then ever before.

"What?!" I yelled.

She showed me the vision then.

"_I want to go home!" Bella yelled to no one in particular._

"_Bella, its Aro. Let me in." he said from the other side of the door._

_Bella slowly made her way to the door and opened it up._

"_Honey, why did you scream? This sobbing all night long has got to stop. I will not allow it anymore."_

"_What do you expect me to do then, huh? You took me away from my only family. Do you want me to act like I could care less if I ever see them again? Well newsflash…not gonna happen!"_

"_Bella! That is no way to speak to me. And besides they were never you family. You were meant be here. This is your family now so I suggest you forget about the Cullen's because he next time you will ever see them is if we have to kill them!" He finished before storming out the door._

"_No!" Bella yelled, "What is your obsession with protecting the secret so much? And why, of all the vampires in the world, did you become the leader? One day they will get sick and tired of you and will gather together to kill you! And don't try to deny it because you know that I am right." _

_He came back through the door with the most furious glare. _

"_I'm not scared of you, Aro, so you can wipe that glare right off your face because I sure can do better than you."_

"_You have just pulled the last straw, Isabella. Say goodbye to your life. Any last words young one?" he said stalking towards her. _

"_Have you forgotten something? You kill me and you kill the only vampire ever in existence that has the power t freeze time." Bella said calmly. He froze in place. _

"_You, Bella Swan, are also the only vampire to ever stand up to me. But you do make a point."_

"_And if you don't kill me you won't keep me forever."_

"_I never said I wasn't kill you. I am going to kill you. No one talks to me like that."_

"_That is because everyone is too afraid. I don't care if you kill me but don't be surprised if tons of people I know come to kill you." Bella said._

"_You have till tomorrow night Isabella, enjoy the best you can." Aro stated before walking through the door._

At that I knew a look of horror washed over my face. They were going to kill Bella. Tomorrow!

I had to go and get her. Of course Alice, seeing my choice, stopped me.

"It's to late Edward. Even if you do make it there in time they will kill you too. Just let it go. There is nothing I or anyone can do. It's already happening. I don't want Bella to die either but we can't fix it."

She was right. There wasn't anything we could do.

For the rest of the night I sat in my room and looked at a picture of Bella I had till Emmett walked in.

"Dude, cheer up. Didn't you say you were going to go and get her in a couple of days? Why not go now?"

He obviously didn't know they were going to kill her.

"They are going to kill her tonight Emmett."

**BPOV**

Aro entered my room that morning.

"Bella, Heidi talked to me." He said in a calmly manner.

"What are you saying?"

* * *

**A/N: Ohhhh. I left you with a cliffy.**

**I know I can't believe I actually updated! Especially because I said I would update yeaterday and no later and I didn't I am sooo sorry. But it's here now soo yea.**

**Anyways...REVIEW!**

**PEACE OUT!**

**~Mackenzie**

**P.S. Check out my stories on my favorites!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight.**

**And I dedicate this chapter to _Lozzy035._ I she is defiantly my number 1 fan.**

**Now on with the story...**

"You will not be killed. I have decided against it."

"Even though I am now pleased…slightly, I would very much appreciate it if I could go home to my family?" I said hopefully.

"You may go home, young one." I was out of there before he finished the sentence. I get to go home!

I started debating whether I should run or take the plane. As I realized, I didn't have money so I was going to run…after I hunt, of course.

**EPOV**

"Alice! Will tell me what you saw already?" I asked for the thousandth time. She was currently singing 'Elmo's World' and only god knows why. And it was starting to aggravate me.

"Alice," I said calmly, "if you have to sing will you please choose something more original the Elmo theme song?" at this the family laughed at her and she shot me a glare. I didn't even flinch because I was used to it.

"What I have been hiding from you is none of your business until it happens."

"Oh God. Please do not let be someone you're going to try to make my mate?"

"NO! Defiantly not! You already have Bella." She said.

"They are killing her tonight. I will no longer have my mate after tonight. She will be dead."

"Oh yeah. I forgot." I lunged at her. Jasper stopped me before I could get to her though.

"What are you doing?!" He yelled flustered by my move.

"Your little 'mate' forgot that the Volturi were going to kill _my _Bella."

"That doesn't mean you need to attack her."

"Ugh. You aggravate me." I said pointing to Alice. All she did was smile.

**BPOV**

After I took down three elk I was on my way to the Cullen's.

As I was running through Spain I remember that I would have to swim through water. That could take hours! Oh well at least I will get to see Edward soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After swimming through the Atlantic Ocean I decided to hunt again to get some more energy.

When I was done I took off again towards Forks.

**EPOV**

Alice was still blocking her visions from me. It had been two days already.

"Alice please tell me what you saw."

I heard her mumble "3…2…1" before something crashed into me so hard I fell to the floor.

"What the heck?" when I opened my eyes I was looking at the face I thought I would never see again.

"Bella," I breathed. She was wearing the biggest smile I had ever seen on her face.

In the moment she crashed her lips to mine. The kiss was passionate. Way more passionate than any of the other ones before.

"Bella what are you doing here?" I asked, curious.

"Do you not want me here…" she asked me sadly.

I was shocked. "No! I mean of course I want you here, but I thought the Volturi killed you last night."

"Well after Aro said he was going to kill me Heidi was at my door and she gave me and apologetic look and she must have talked to Aro because he came in the next morning and said that he talked to Heidi and that I was free to go." She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Really?! Yes!" she laughed at my enthusiasm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**2 weeks later**

Things were going smoothly now that Bella was back. Rosalie, of course, was avoiding the family when Bella was around. Emmett was always trying to comfort her so he was barely ever around.

It was good to finally have my Bella back.

**BPOV**

"Bellaaaaaaaaaa!" I heard Alice chirp.

"Oh no," I mumbled while Edward chuckled from beside me. I nudged him. "What?"

"We're going shopping!!" she called back. I turned towards Edward with a look of horror on my face.

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Alice don't make Bella do someth-" Edward was cut short by an Alice glare I had never seen before.

"You are such a girl." I mumbled to him. Emmett heard this and started laughing from in his room along with Jasper. Oh how he was gonna be teased. This will be fun.

"Alice," I whined. "Come on. Do I have to?"

"Why do you even beg, Bella? You know I'm always gonna win so go put your shoes on and lets go."

I got up. "Ugh. Fine. Be that way."

"Yay!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The drive to Port Angeles was spent with me and Alice listening to music

"We're here!" she suddenly yelled.

"Alice I am right here. I can here you. You don't need to yell."

"Sorry. I'm just really excited."

"Yes, Alice, I know. Everybody knows." I said.

"That guy doesn't" she said pointing to some random guy crossing the street.

Was really that dumb? "I was being sarcastic."

"Oh well, whatever. Man he needs a wardrobe upgrade."

"No, Alice. Let's just go into the store." I was trying to get over the fact that it was 8:30 in the morning.

After eight hours of shopping and over one hundred bags total we were on our way home. When I started complaining about me buying my own clothes Alice had pointed out that no matter who pays it will be coming from Carlisle and Esme bank account.

That just made me feel bad even though they said that money is never an issue. I did believe them I just didn't like paying with there money.

When I looked up I noticed we were at home and I ran right through the door and to Edward piano were I saw him. I knocked him off the bench and planted kiss on his lips.

"I'm taking it that you missed me?" he asked, laughing.

"Very much. I never want to do that again. That is an evil little pixie of a sister."

"I resent that!" I heard Alice yelled from somewhere outside. "Now come and help me get your bags."

I went to go and get my bags even though she could have easily brought them all in herself.

"I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, Alice." I said when I saw her pouting.

A smile took over her face. "You should be."

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW!**

**I am sorry to say that this story will be ending within the next 3 or 4 chapters... but! there will be a sequel because this story is going to be left off with a cliffy.**

**PEACE OUT!**

**~Mackenzie**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own Twilight and neither do you!**

**Okay so I finally got over my writer's block! Yay! *Cheers***

**I dedicate this chapter to _Brokenfromthepast_ for the awesome idea about the Volturi. You'll see what I ma=ean when you read the chapter.**

**Now...on with the story...**

It's been a couple of weeks since I got released from the Volturi and I am enjoying life, but for the last couple of day I've had this feeling that they are just gonna show up to take me away again and I'm scared. I've asked Alice if she's seen anything and she said she hasn't.

**3 days later**

"Everyone in the living room now!" Edward and I ran downstairs at this and Alice gave me a scared expression. Edward suddenly growled and hugged me tighter to his body than ever. This is not good, not good at all…and I knew it.

"What's wrong Alice?" Carlisle questioned her.

All she said was, "The Volturi."

"No!" I said.

"What do they want, Alice? Do they want Bella back? We won't give her back." Emmett said.

"You nailed it Emmett. They are coming for Bella. They will be here in 2 days. We need to call all the vampires we know and maybe some of them will help us fight them. We can't let them take her. She belongs to us. Not them. We found her first and just because a power no vampire has ever had doesn't mean they can take her without permission. I won't allow it."

"I'm going to make the calls and I will tell you after every call if they will help us. Alice did you see anybody in specific that will defiantly say yes?" Carlisle asked.

"Only Denali. Everyone I have no clue. If I see anymore I will tell you." She said then she grabbed mine, Edward's and Jasper's arm and took us outside.

"What's up, Alice?" Jazz said.

"Well we need to discuss things since we are the only vampires in the family with powers." She said.

"Okay," we all said.

"Well, Bella you can freeze time so if or when I say so you are going to freeze time and keep everyone but the Volturi unfrozen then all of us can walk up to them and wait till you unfreeze them and when you do they won't be prepared so we attack." Good mind she has there.

**CPOV (Carlisle)**

I called Denali first and they, like Alice said, agreed. I called the Llivell sisters next. Mackenzie answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mackenzie. This is Carlisle from the Olympic Coven. We were wondering if you would help us out."

"What do you need help with?" she asked politely but hesitantly.

"Well you see, Bella has a very unique power and Aro kidnapped her and made her part of the Volturi without giving her a choice but they let her go a couple weeks ago , but Alice had a vision and they are coming back for her in two days and we need all the help we can get to fight them and we were wondering if you would help. You don't have to but I asked just in case." I said to her.

"Carlisle, we'd be happy to help. We'll be there in a couple of hours. Have you gotten anyone else to help you yet?"

"Yes. We got the Denali clan to help us." I said to her.

"Okay. That's good. We will see you soon. Bye." She said before hanging up.

I made a couple more calls and soon we had enough to face the Volturi

"We have plenty of helpers." I announced to the family.

**BPOV**

"We have plenty of helper." Carlisle announced to the family.

"Really! Who?" I asked over-eager to know who would help me.

"Well, we have the Denali Clan, the Llivell sisters, the Amazon coven, the Egyptian coven, and a couple of nomads." He said.

"That's wonderful!" Let's hope this works.

"Now, Alice, where are we meeting them at?"

"The clearing where we play baseball at 7:00 a.m."

"Oh great. So soon?" she shook her head.

2 days later 6:00 AM

I was shaking with nervousness because we were now headed to the baseball clearing to fight the Volturi. This is gonna be fun. Not!

At exactly 7:00 I could see Aro enter the clearing with the rest of the Volturi behind him.

"Nice to see you again Bella." He said while I sneered at him.

"Why do you want me so bad Aro. Why are you so power hungry? Can't you just give up? You already have the most powerful coven n vampire history. You can't win Aro. Not with all the vampires here with most who have powerful powers." I said.

"I have Alec. He can't every single one of your senses off while I take you and kill the rest." He said as if that was exactly what he was gonna do.

"Aro, Aro, Aro, you have over looked one minor detail. Mackenzie here is a shield so she can protect us all from all of your coven's powers. So give up mow Aro or die trying to win." Edward said calmly from my side. Before I knew what was happening Jane launched at me and had me pinned and that's when the fight started.

"Edward threw Jane off of me and I flipped to my feet. You could see the smirk start to appear on her face but neither of us got burned because we had Mackenzie's shield around us.

Edward and I launched at her and pinned her and started ripping her apart. I stopped for a second to take out my lighter. We put Jane into flames and turned towards the rest of the family and friends. Alec was to focused on a burning Jane that he didn't see Alice and Anabella come at him from the side. They ripped him apart and I lit the pieces.

I was watching all my friends and getting ready to go and help Edward when Demetri attacked me from the side and started tearing off my arms and legs when I heard Edward yell "No!" I felt myself slipping away before I was taken over by the darkness.

**EPOV**

I turned to look at Bella and realized she was being ripped apart by Demetri. "No!" I yelled, running over to her and knocking Demetri off her and getting into a defensive crouch and lunging at him. I tore him apart and started burning the pieces. I turned to Bella and picked her up I ran to Alice and whispered in her ear that I had to take Bella home and Reattach her arms and legs. She mumbled an okay and went back to fighting Chelsea.

I ran all the way to the house and when I got there I immediately went and got Carlisle's doctor's bag so I could stitch Bella back up.

I worked on her legs first. I held the ripped off part of her leg to her body and felt the muscles starting to reattach and let go of the leg to grab the needle and thread. I began weaving it in and out of her skin. When I was done with that leg I did the same with the other and her legs. When I was completely finished I took her up to my room and put her on the bed. I sat down next to her and started pulling my fingers through her hair.

**APOV (Alice)**

Where was Bella when you need her?

I foresaw that Jasper was gonna get attacked by Caius and went to help him. We got pinned and ripped him apart and added him to the pile.

Only a couple more left, I thought. This is going smoothly. We are winning and this might be the end of the Volturi. Forever.

**2 hours later**

We had won! All the Volturi were dead. This was the end of them. No more disturbances from them…ever again. I started doing my happy dance and tons of other people started cheering. I ran back to the house faster than I ever had. I had to see how Bella was doing.

I entered the house and followed the sent up to Edward's room. The scene I saw made me start to sob. Bella had no signs of life in her and Edward was next to her sobbing so hard I could swear I saw a tear.

Now is not the time! I thought angrily to myself.

Esme appeared in the doorway and gasped. She started sobbing too.

Eventually everyone entered the room and everyone was sobbing. We lost a family member. This has to be the hardest thing that has ever happen to this family.

It had been two weeks since the Volturi incident and Bella was still in Edward's room with him crying over her. He never stopped. He hasn't moved a muscle since the day she died. I'm going to miss her.

**EVOP (Emmett)**

Bella's dead. I will never get to hang out and play with her again. No more bear hugs. I have given them up for good and I'm sure Edward will never leave her dead body for the rest of eternity.

**JPOV **

Bella. I'm going to miss my sister. I never really got the chance to get to know her very well.

**RPOV**

Yes. I never have to deal with that thing again. We can finally move on with our lives.

**EPOV (Esme)**

My daughter is gone. She will never return. I wish I had the chance to say goodbye. I will miss her with all my heart.

**CPOV**

Esme is crushed and so is Edward. I've never seen them this bad before. Not even when he decided we leave. This is way worse than that. Nothing will ever be able to heal him.

**EPOV (Edward)**

I sat with Bella till my family came back. I was sobbing over Bella's dead body when they arrived home. The rest of the day was spent sobbing and me breaking some things in my room.

Why me? Why did this have to happen to me?

Oh that's right because God hates me.

I've been sobbing non-stop for two weeks over Bella's body.

On the fifteenth day Alice came into my room.

"Edward, you need to hunt. I know this is hard but you need to hunt and fast."

"What's the point, Alice? If Bella's not here then what's the point in living?" I asked her.

"Bella wouldn't want you to kill yourself. Think about what Bella would want. She would want you to live and be happy till it was your turn to die."

"That's the point, Alice. I can't be happy without her. She's my whole life." I said the last part quietly.

"You need to hunt, Edward. So I suggest you do. I know Bella and she would want you to keep living your life just like you would if it were the other way around." She said before walking out of the room.

A couple minutes later I went downstairs and was gonna ask Emmett and Jasper to kill me.

"Em? Ja-" I started but was cut off.

"We will not kill you, Edward. You need to listen to Alice. Bella would want you to continue living your life."

I gave in and went hunting with Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle. I took down a couple of mountain lions then was ready to go home, but couldn't because we were on a three day hunting trip.

When the trip was over I ran faster than ever to get home. When I got inside I ran up to my room to find my bed empty. No!

I ran down the stairs and yelled, "Where did you girls put Bella's body? You never let me say goodbye! You!" I said pointing to Alice.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEWS!**

**Okay, so I'm sure you are all happy that I got over my writers' block. I did it as quick possible for all of you, my fans.**

**As I said at the top...I dedicate this chapter to _Brokenfromthepast_ for the awesome idea about the Volturi and I will update ASAP.**

**But for now...Review!**

**PEACE OUT!**

**~Mackenzie**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight.**

**Now...on with the story...**

I started stalking towards her and she kept backing up and eventually had her back against the wall. I laughed internally. I have her cornered.

"Why would you do that to me, Alice?" she was my everything and Alice took her away.

"I thought is was for the better." She stated.

"You could have at least let me say goodbye." I snarled at her before pouncing at her. She moved out of the way.

"You shouldn't do that, Edward. There's no reason to." I froze in place. My angel, she spoke to me. No! I'm hallucinating. She's dead.

I went after her again.

"Edward!" I heard my angle again. Once again I shook it off. I pounced at Alice again and landed on top of her.

"Edward, don't! Don't hurt her. She's my best friend." This is getting ridiculous. Why do I keep hearing her voice? It's making me mad.

In all my confusion Alice managed to get out from underneath me and hide behind Jasper. I started stalking towards her again.

"Edward, that's not a good choice. She didn't take me away. I'll always in your heart. I'm still alive, Edward. Don't hurt her. I'm here. I'll never leave."

"Bella," was the first thing that came from my lips.

"Edward," I heard mumble. My head snapped up. She was talking to me. How?

"How?" I said voicing my thoughts

"I told you, Edward. I'm here. I'll never leave. You have to trust me." She was holding a conversation with me. I was too engrossed in the thought of Bella I didn't notice a figured walk over to me.

She wrapped her tiny arms around me. "I'm sorry, Edward. But what is done is done." She got up and walked back over to Jazz

"I'm going to my room." I got up and headed to the stairs.

"It will be okay. Believe me." I heard Alice whisper before I disappeared behind the corner.

I opened the door and jumped. There she was sitting on my bed as if she were waiting for me. I closed my eyes and shook my head. Why is this happening to me?

I opened them back up and she was gone. I knew it was too good to be true. I felt two small hands on my shoulders and squeeze them. At this I jumped again. I turned around and there she was.

"Edward," she let go of my shoulders and gave me hug. I was afraid to wrap my arms around her thinking she would just disappear but I did it anyway.

What I felt was not expected. She was rock hard and smooth. She felt real. Like she never died. I hugged her tighter than I ever had and she responded back the same way.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to you fast enough, Bella. Than you wouldn't be dead." I said into my image of Bella's hair. She pulled back and gave me a confused look.

"What do you mean? I'm not dead. I'm here, this is the real me. You're not imaging this." What?

"Yes, I am. You've been dead for two weeks," I said to her.

"No. I'm alive. Let me prove it to you." I felt a pair of soft lips against mine. She pulled back and I smiled.

"Do you believe me now?" she asked.

"No." I said simply. She threw her hands up in the air and then put them on her hips. She got a look of recognition on her face and grabbed my hand and stated towing me down the stairs to where the family was. How was she doing this?

"Alice. Would you please explain to this dimwit here that I am alive? He doesn't seem to believe me." She said releasing my hand. What is she thinking? Alice won't be able to hear her.

"Edward, seriously. She is alive. She woke up out of something I'm guessing was a coma like state while you were gone and we decided to make this plan that just happened and it worked but now you are to dumb to realize that she's really here in person." What?!

"What?!" I was mad now. Even Bella flinched. "You mean to tell me she is real," I said pointing my finger at Bella. "And you kept this from me the whole time? You knew she was alive and you didn't tell me?" I got into a crouch but a soft hand pulling on mine got me out of it and pulled me to her.

"Bella, I'm sorry. Can you please forgive me?" she nodded and kissed me.

She laid her head on my chest. I started stroking her hair. "I love you." She whispered into my chest.

"I love you, too." I responded. We stood there for a good amount of time which I'm sure of how long it was, not that it mattered.

That night Alice and I ended up playing chess for the fun of it. Emmett and Bella arm wrestled. Jasper and Rosalie just watched and Carlisle went back to the hospital and Esme read a book in her room

"I'll bet you one hundred bucks that you can't win." I heard Emmett say.

"Deal. Loser pays the winner one hundred buckaroos." My angel laughed. They shook hands and then began the arm wrestle. I took a total of about five seconds with Bella winning in the end.

She jumped up. "Ah ha!" she started doing, what I was assuming, was a happy dance. At this I had to laugh. She looked so beautiful.

"Who wants to watch a Dracula movie and see how wrong everything is?" she asked all of the sudden.

I heard a chorus of I do's.

"Great! I'll go ask Esme if she wants to join us. She ran up the stairs and was back before we could say "ok".

For the rest of the night we ended up watching all the vampire related movies that were ever made. We laughed at all the wrong things and commented on the somewhat right or just right in general stuff.

I have to say…I really enjoy my life.

**_The End

* * *

_**

A/N: Yes you read right. This is the final chapter of 100 Years Wait. No more chapters...I know it is heartbreaking.

But! There's no need to fret. A sequel is coming, a sequel is coming. Unfortunately I have no clue when that will be, but I won't make you wait to long. Not like Bella and Edward had to in this story.

Anyways...Review for now and you can leave all the nasty comments you want about it ending because I'm not gonna change my mind. So review and yo'll get a sequel eventually

Thank you, my fans, for stivking with me throughout this whole story I appreciate it and if I didn't use your idea in the story I will most likely use it in the sequel.

I have to say that I dedicate this story to _Lozzy035 _for all the enouragement withh not just 100 Years Wait but all my stories and I expect to see you reading my sequel.

All my friendly love to my fans,

~Mackenzie-don't give up on me and I will see you in a sequel soon!


	18. Sequel Up!

The sequel is now up and is called _**Forever and Always, I'll be here. **_So check it out and leave the reviews I am waiting for!

Love ya my fans,

Mackenzie.


	19. Author's Note! Read!

**Author's note:**

**(This is on all my current stories)**

**Sorry this is not a chapter my fans. The is something else but it is nothing that has to do with me not updating. So take a breather.**

**Are you ready now?? You are?! Great!**

**Anyways...so I'm gonna have a little contest! Woohoo! Here is what you need to do and read if you want to enter in theis contest...**

**First of all, it is just a short story and you DO NOT have to make it a story on your profile.**

**Now listen up:**

**1.) The story is going to be a BXE story**

**2.) Each chapter will be sent in a PM to me by the friday night of that week, meaning, you will have a new chapter to me every week. You can only submit no more than 3 chapters a week and 1 a day!**

**3.)Each chapter is a minimum of 2,500 words and a maximum of 6,500 words.**

**4.) Must be at least 10 chapters long and no more than 25.**

**5.) CANON COUPLES! Although they may be with someone different through some of the story. But they must end up as canon couples.**

**6.) May be any rating.**

**I think that is all for the rules.**

**This contest will end on November 1st at 7:59pm EST (Eastern standard time)**

**If you would like to enter this contest, PM saying the following:**

**~Your name**

**~The title of your story**

**~The summary**

**~The rating in which your story falls into**

**~The date in which you will send the first chapter**

**I WILL NOT EXCEPT ANY MORE SUBMISSIONS AFTER SATURDAY OCTOBER 9th!**

**I will need 1 other judge.**

**On November 1st I will delete and chapter submissions and the Judge will send me there 3 choices and her and I will discuss and on Monday November 2nd I will post the results on my profile.**

**There will be a 1st, 2nd, and 3rd place. If your story wins I will see to it that you out it on your profile. You don't have to but if it isn't already then I would be nice for it to be on there. You will never get contact from me or the judge until November 2nd if you have won.**

**If you win and put it on your profile then you can do whatever you want with it. If you don't win, I don't care what you do with it. No offence :)**

**Thank you! And I hope to get many entries. If you have any further questions please just send me a PM!**

**~Mackenzie **

**I'm looking forward to reading some stories!**


End file.
